


still frame (a lovestory in violence)

by WindyRein



Series: Twisted Thoughts & Mangled Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl meets a guy and the rest is a cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	still frame (a lovestory in violence)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head on the border of sleep one night.

This isn't where it starts  
But it's where it ends  
(it's not where it ends)

It doesn't end in a still frame of a perfectly bowed back  
and hair flowing to cover her face  
(it doesn't end with a head suddenly snapped back  
and a perfect circle between her eyes)

 

It starts with a smile and a head tilt  
and it ends with a furious snarl  
and a clip emptied into her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> Is it espionage? Corporate espionage? A jealous lover? An abuser & the abused? I don't know. Let your imagination run wild. :)


End file.
